1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel apparatus for mounting images for display and a method of making such an apparatus and of mounting images thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the transition of digital photography from niche to mainstream use, amateur photographers are able to produce high-quality images in increasingly large formats. A significant segment of photographers want to display more of their photographs in larger formats, in their homes and offices. Today's dominant display method, framing with glass, is seriously deficient: it degrades the image and is expensive, especially in larger sizes. The current alternatives—framing dry mounted prints without glass or printing digital images on canvas and stretching them on a frame—are also expensive and not scalable to large volumes.
As the transition to digital photography approaches completion, consumers are developing an increasing appreciation for the high quality of images that digital cameras, combined with easy-to-use photo editing software, can deliver. They want to display more photographs, and in larger formats, in their homes and offices. They will also want to cost-effectively change the photographs they display.
The dominant method of displaying photographs today is to mat the image and use a frame with glass. Glass is used to protect the image (which has traditionally been relatively expensive and/or troublesome to replace if damaged), and to provide a rigid surface to keep the print flat. Today's framing techniques are rooted in approaches developed a century or more ago. Prints are now cheaper than glass and can be protected against harm from UV rays, but we are still using traditional methods that have significant negative effects. Glass degrades the image viewing experience because of reflections. If non-glare glass is used, reflections are diminished, but so are contrast and color saturation. This degradation becomes increasingly important as the appetite for and ability to produce high-quality photographic images increase.
The primary current alternative to the glass framing approach is to dry mount prints and frame them without glass. Dry mounting involves the use of a press and heat to adhere the print to a rigid material. Once the adhesive has cured, the mounted print is assembled into a frame. This method is labor-intensive, slow, and expensive. Its use is therefore limited.
The ultimate approach to addressing these emerging needs is the use of low-cost, very high-quality electronic displays. However, it may be years before such displays are available with the quality, form factors and battery life that would enable them to replace traditional frames displayed on walls, desks or shelves.